Just Like Any Other Week
by ScarletDeva
Summary: The Rangers plan a reunion... but when does anything in Angel Grove run smoothly? WIP
1. Ch 1 - Can't You Ever Be On Time?

Just Like Any Other Week 

by: ScarletDeva

Author's Note: I am taking a break from Pink Shade of Fear. I promise the break will be short but this story will so be worth it. Oh and thanks to GmnRed 39 for some stuff. She knows what. Btw I will have a lot of stories starting with reunions because they're such a handy plot devise… but this is the only funny one planned.

Disclaimer: Hail Saban, Lord of PR.

Timeline: Sometime in Zeo.

Chapter 1: Can't You Ever be on Time?

Tommy's dark hair is fanned out on his pink pillow.  It was a prank gift from Jason on April Fool's Day last year and, for some reason, became a regular part of his life.  The clock shows 12:37PM.  Tommy rolls over, his right arm flinging out.  

The shrill sound of the telephone pierces the silence.  He sits up with a jerk, his hair falling all over his face.  With an automatic motion, he brushes it away and reaches for the phone sleepily.

Zack's voice explodes in his ear.  "Tommy man, this is becoming ridiculous. Kim, Trini, Aisha and me have been waiting for you for forty minutes."

"Shit."  Tommy glances at his clock.  "I'll be there ASAP."

"Aight," Zack replies skeptically.  "But Billy has probably teleported in already."

Tommy groans.  "Look, let me just throw on some clothes."

"Sure, but remember… Kimberly is here," and with that Tommy is left to deal with his departure.

The big Ranger reunion has been in the plans for the past month.  Even Billy agreed to come from Aquitar for a week.  Six Rangers were already on hand.  Trini and Zack grabbed the vacation opportunity with enthusiasm. Kim had to beg her coach to let her go and, of course, prevailed.  Aisha had trouble getting a plane ticket so the others chipped in.  Everyone was coming and this is the day Tommy chooses to be late, yet again.

Kim's wrath does not sound appealing so Tommy jumps out of bed, managing to land on something hard and sharp.

"Oww," he wails, attempting to see if he's bleeding and hopping in the general direction of the bathroom at the same time.  A cursory shower and he pulls on a pair of red jeans and a red muscle shirt over his damp body.  He slams the door in his hurry, hoping the lock catches, and jumps into his Pontiac Aztec, which is as red as everything else in his life.  He tears down the highway, not minding the speed limit, or any driving laws at all.  

Ten minutes later, Tommy pulls into the airport parking lot.  Four agile-looking figures recognize the car and break into a full-fledged run.  

Aisha reaches the car first, grabbing the door handle on the passenger side.  "Shotgun."  Tommy hesitates for a moment then pulls the switch, opening the door locks.

Kim slides into the backseat, smacking the back of his head as she settles in gracefully.  "Ooh, you make me so mad. We all made sure to take the planes that reach Angel Grove exactly at 12 just so you could be late."

Trini climbs in and throws her arm around Kimberly.  "Relax, you can beat him up when we get to the park."  Aisha fastens her seat belt and winks at Kim in the mirror.  Tommy cowers in the driver's seat and Zack claps a hand on his shoulder, grinning at the display.

Finally, the gang settles in and Tommy presses on the accelerator.  

Zack is still grinning as he notices the beautiful red shine of the car.  "So how'd you manage to change the color? Ma, I got a scratch on the door, so I thought I'd just go ahead and paint the whole thing red?"

Tommy frowns.  "Hey, don't knock it. You're not the one who had to change his wardrobe three times. Do you know how hard it is to find a good shade of red to paint your room? I wound up with it looking like the inside of a fire engine the first time."  Kim's laughter peals out from the back.

Trini raises an eyebrow.  "Well at least you get the good colors. Us girls are always either pink or yellow. Well for your information, I always wanted to be the Black Ranger."

Zack reaches across Kimberly to pinch Trini.  "Stay away from my color."

"Hah! I always wanted Red."  Aisha takes Trini's side.  Tommy glares at her.

Kim giggles.  "Well believe it or not, I'm so sick of Pink I could puke. I used to wish for Blue or Silver or something."

"Blue?!?!" 

"What's wrong with Blue?"  Kim shrugs.  Tommy's hands slip and the car swerves.  The screams erupt instantly.

"Watch it cowboy, I need to be in one piece to win the PanGlobals."  Kim balls her hands into tiny, yet lethal fists.  Tommy winces at incurring Kim's wrath yet again.  Thankfully, the park is just a turn away.

Suddenly, Tommy looks confused.  "Wait! Didn't you guys have luggage?"

The four non-active Rangers exchange amused looks.  "Who wants to explain it to Mr. My-Brain-is-Swiss-Cheese-so-I-Forgot-Everyone-Sent-Their-Luggage-Ahead?"

"All I have left is: Duh!"  Kim shakes her head.

The parking lot is almost full and all of the car's occupants have to stay on the lookout for a spot.  Aisha sees one and Tommy turns into it smoothly.  Zack jumps out before Tommy kills the engine.

"Last one to the guys is a rotten Putty," Trini shouts and sprints off.  Tommy locks the car in a hurry and tries to catch up, his powerful leg muscles pumping quickly. He overtakes Aisha, but Trini, Zack, and Kim are still ahead.  The picnic table comes into view and Trini adds a burst of speed.  Tommy works himself harder.  Zack laughs and keeps running.  Trini is still in the lead when Kim catches a branch and vaults forward, landing onto the bench.  Aisha manages to pass Tommy, as he stands in amazement.

Zack tugs Kim and throws her over his shoulder.  "Hah!"  She giggles and reaches down to tickle him.  He jumps and they tumble into the grass.  Jason runs over to see what the commotion is about.  Seeing Zack and Kim rolling on the grass, he motions the other Rangers over.  Kat, Tanya, Adam, Billy, and Rocky jog over and the group sweeps into a massive hug, which ends up on top of Kim and Zack, eleven teenagers crawling on the grass like toddlers.  

Greetings over, Adam disentangles himself and pulls Tanya up.  Rocky jumps up, finds two hands and pulls, uncovering Trini and Tommy.  The boys exchange a look and reach back in, finding Jason and Aisha.  Billy grasps Tanya's hand.  Kat reaches for Jason's strong arm.  Zack and Kim appear squished, and refuse to get up.

"You guys are beasts," Kim comments, looking up into nine amused faces.

"Yeah, what was up with using us as your personal mattresses?" Zack huffs.  Jason shakes his head and lifts Zack in one smooth tug.  Tommy figures this would be a good moment to get back on Kim's good side and carefully helps her up.

Tanya smiles and gestures to the table.  "Well, the food and punch is over there and the volleyball game is about to start."  There are sandwiches and chips and fruit and lots and lots of other food, insurance against Rocky's appetite.  Rocky, Jason, Tanya, Kat and Billy head over to finish setting up the net.

Kim is hyper, jumping up and down, when she suddenly stops.  "Damn, Tommy, will you drive me to Billy's for a second?"

Tommy tugs on his ponytail and nods.  "Guys, we'll be back in five."  Rocky snickers.  The two turn and walk toward the parking lot.

"So what did you forget?" Tommy speaks quietly.

"My vitamins," Kim replies, "Coach said I better take them or else. Something about me being too thin."

Aisha, Zack and Trini each grab a sandwich and decide to help the others.  The table is deserted.

A slim golden form slips next to it, moving silently.  It uncaps a small vial and twists the top off the fruit punch bin, dropping some of the liquid from the vial into it.


	2. Ch 2 - What Just Happened?

Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

Tommy once again pulls his shiny red car into the parking lot, Kim having pointed out a handy spot, and they lazily walk back to the picnic spot.  They were only gone for twenty minutes or so, but they return to an almost empty picnic table and a total lack of punch.  The gang is lying around on blankets.

"You guys really suck."  Kim pouts.  "You left nothing to eat or drink."  The automatic finger of blame points at Rocky who attempts to look innocent.

"Rocko, get off you pointy tail and stop hiding the damn horns."  Tommy grins.

"Yeah, sweetie, that fake halo doesn't hide shit," Kim adds.  She flicks back her dark caramel hair and plops down onto the bench.  Tommy lies back on the grass.  The sun spreads its light over them, warming them into a sort of reverie.  Jason pulls out a blade of grass and tickles Aisha's shoulder.  She shrieks and smacks his chest.  Kat giggles.  Not to be left out, Rocky gets his own bit of grass and attacks Kat's exposed lower back.  

"Oh that's it!" Kat growls and jumps on him, attacking his ticklish spots.  He flips her over and jumps up, dashing toward the lake.  She follows quickly.

Rocky suddenly stops, turns and trips Kat straight into the water.

"You lout."  She grabs a hold of him and he tumbles in after her.

"Water fight," exclaims Zack and grabs Tanya's hand, catapulting her after him.  Jason grins and, apparently designating Aisha as his victim of the day, throws her over his shoulder.  

"Well I won't be victimized," cries out Trini and strides gracefully to the water.

Kim gets an evil glint in her eye and pounces on the dozing Billy, "Wakey, wakey."  Before he knows what's happening, she has him in the water.  Adam and Tommy eye each other warily.

"Race ya?" Adam offers.  Tommy nods cautiously.

A moment later all eleven are soaked through.

Kim flips Tommy over Adam, pushing both further in.  Trini eyes Jason and shoves him forcefully.  He flails before falling on top of Kat.  They both go under.  Suddenly and very annoyingly, the Rangers' favorite melody sounds.

"Dang it all."  Tanya sounds pissed.  "Does Mondo have any idea how disgusting spandex feels when you wear it over wet skin?"

"What is it, Zordon?" Adam braves a response.

"RANGERS, MONDO HAS ATTACKED AGAIN. THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE WAREHOUSE DISTRICT. HURRY." 

Kim smiles and waves her hand.  "Oh go on."

The six Zeo Rangers sneak over to a patch of heavy foliage.

"All right, let's do it!"

"ZEO RANGER ONE!"

"ZEO RANGER TWO!"

"ZEO RANGER THREE!"

"ZEO RANGER FOUR!"

"ZEO RANGER FIVE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!"

The defenders of the planet teleport out in a stream of bright colors.

~*~

The inactive Rangers continue to splash in the water, but their fun is interlaced with a heavy concern for their friends.  Kim crawls out of the water and drops onto the grass, closing her eyes, 'God why did I ever leave this place…'

Trini notices the frown flash across Kim's face and sprays water right on top of her.

Kim cries out in shock, "Ooooh, I'm gonna get you!"

"Well at least you won't brood," Trini retorts and spins out of her grasp.  Kimberly lunges at her and misses narrowly, finding herself diving into the water.  Zack bursts out laughing, and abruptly cuts off as his legs get pulled out from under him.

"Hah!"  Kim emerges, looking satisfied.  Aisha creeps up from behind and topples her.  Billy watches calmly before rotating and catching Trini's hand to send her flying towards Aisha.  Both end up underwater.

~*~

"You are evil! Evil incarnate I say!" Kim shouts, running after Billy.  He had sneaked up on her and dumped an armful of grass on her head.  She gives chase all across the meadow when suddenly small golden sparks envelope him and she finds herself looking at a tiny blond boy in toddler sized blue jeans and a little blue stripped shirt.  She stumbles in her confusion and looks back at the others.  Aisha is now barely two feet tall, in loose yellow shorts and a crème tank top.  Trini is a little taller, in her white skort and yellow v-neck shirt.  Zack is Aisha's height, looking cool in his black shorts and gray t-shirt.  Kim sinks to the ground in shock.

Zack frowns.  "Kimmie, why you so tall?"  Kim's mouth gapes open as her suddenly midget-like friends come to stand around her.

Aisha sniffles.  "Kim, I'ma hungwee."

"Hold on sweetie," Kim automatically slips into a comforting tone, hugging the little girl.

Billy approaches her cautiously.  "Kim, are you kay?"

She smiles at him, remembering how insecure Billy was as a child.  "I'm fine."  Out of ideas, she triggers her communicator.  "Zordon, it's Kim."

"YES, KIMBERLY. WHAT IS IT?"

"Well, everyone but me is suddenly… oh about three years old."

Zordon is silent for a moment.  "I AM AFRAID WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING THE SAME DILEMMA."

Kim groans.  "Tell me someone other than me is still normal."

"YES KIMBERLY. TOMMY IS ALSO STILL THE APPROPRIATE AGE."  Kimberly pictures Tommy surrounded by five toddlers and realizes she has to be the sensible one.

"Zordon, please teleport me and the munchkins to the Command Center," she commands.

"OF COURSE KIMBERLY."  She herds the confused children to the same spot the Rangers used and they teleport in a bright ray of light.

~*~

They appear in the Command Center.  A tiny Rocky is climbing on top of a console as the frazzled Tommy tries to pull him down.  Kat attached herself to Tommy's pant leg, her pigtails swinging.  Adam is wandering around the various pieces of equipment.  Jason is jumping up and down.  Tanya is chasing around Tommy's legs, startling Kat into loud wails every time she passes her.

"Help!" Tommy mouths at Kim, looking helpless.  Kim dissolves into laughter, but, as her own troupe of hellions joins the insanity, she pales slowly. 


	3. Ch 3 - Some Problems & Some Solutions.

Chapter3: Some Problems & Some Solutions

"Enough!"  Kim realizes if she doesn't take charge now, then all hope of controlling the kids is gone.  They all stop moving at the unusual sound of Kim's stern scream.  Nine tiny, innocent looking faces turn to her in wonder.

"Zordon, how soon do you think you can figure out how to turn them back?"  Kim looks up at her mentor with hope.

Zordon sighs.  "IT IS HARD TO SAY. WE DO KNOW IT IS NOT THE WORK OF KING MONDO, BECAUSE THIS WAS CLEARLY A SPELL OF SOME SORT. HOWEVER UNTIL WE FIGURE OUT WHO IS TO BLAME WE CANNOT FIND THE SOLUTION."

Tommy looks scared.  "So Kim and I have to take care of nine toddlers, half of whom are probably not even potty trained yet for God knows how long…"

As if to underline the severity of the situation, Billy wails, "I wet. I wet. Kimmieeeeee… do so'thin'."

Kim gives Tommy a pained smile.  "Zordon… so any diapers around here?"

Zordon shakes his head in consternation.  "ALPHA, CAN YOU GENERATE SOME?"

Alpha walks over to a console and taps his fingers along the keypad.  "Yes Zordon, that would be possible."  He presses a red button and package of generic diapers appears on top of the console.

Kim gestures at Tommy.  "He's all yours."

"Hey, you're the girl, you should do this…"  At Kim's glare, Tommy stutters off and bends down to gingerly pick up the crying Billy and lay him on a counter.

"First of all I don't need to see Billy's private parts. Second of all I need to make the arrangements for as long as we have to baby-sit."  She narrows her eyes as Tommy slowly slides Billy's jeans off to reveal his wet little white boxers.

"Zordon, can you scan all the Rangers' houses to see whose parents are away for an extended period of time?"  Kim turns her attention to the matters at hand. 

"No need," Tommy interjects, wrinkling his suffering nose.  "My parents are on a two-week vacation in the Caribbean and you know my house is huge."

Kim nods.  "Zordon, could you teleport my stuff to Tommy's house so Mr. Cranston doesn't notice."

"OF COURSE."

Tommy manages to peel Billy's sticky boxers off and is rewarded with a spray in his face.  He backs away and sputters.

Kim giggles.  "Billy, sweetie, how much did you drink?"

"I sowee."  Billy scrunches his face in preparation to cry.

Tommy wipes his face with his t-shirt and approaches Billy quickly.  "It's ok… It'll come off… Don't cry…"

Mollified, Billy giggles and waves his legs in the air.  "Fun…"

"Alright so housing is taken care off. What about… oh no…" Kim exhales with horror.  "Where are we going to get the money to feed and dress nine toddlers…?"

"THAT ISN'T A PROBLEM, KIMBERLY," Zordon speaks quietly, "I HAVE A CREDIT CARD YOU CAN USE."  A small plastic rectangle materializes in front of Kim.  She grabs it and examines the name… Zander Ellar Inc.

"Zordon?"  Kim finds the idea of Zordon having a credit card peculiar, at best.

"A FEW YEARS AGO WE DECIDED IT WAS BEST TO TRANSFER SOME FUNDS TO EARTH AS A PRECAUTION. WE CREATED A SHAM COMPANY AND OBTAINED CREDIT. SINCE WE ALWAYS PAY OUR BILLS NO QUESTIONS HAVE BEEN RAISED."  Zordon almost blushes.

"I am afraid I have abused that privilege, so I am not sure if that credit card still works…"  Alpha looks down in shame.

"ALPHA, HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING THE SHOPPING NETWORK AGAIN?" Zordon inquires, exasperated.  "YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT STOP BUYING THINGS FROM IT…"  Alpha nods timidly.

Zordon sighs.  "WELL, TEST THE CREDIT CARD THEN."  Alpha nods again, and reaches for the console, his metallic hands glinting in the soft light of the room.  

Tommy is struggling with Billy's diaper, as Zack decides to test the patience of his current guardians.  He sneaks to the display cases and slowly cracks open the case with the Morphin Blue Ranger suit.  

Kim turns, lightning quick, and grabs him by the scruff of his shirt.  "Just what do you think you're doing, hmm Zack?"  He tries to scramble away, but Kim's delicate fingers grip him like a vise.

He then tries the innocent approach.  "I wa' jus' playin'."

Kim shakes her head.  "No. That is not a toy. Behave."  Properly chastised, Zack waddles over to Jason and hides behind him.  The kids are quiet, so as not to risk Kim's wrath.  It is a lot scarier now that they are less than half her height.  Tommy finally manages to tape down the diaper and proceeds to pull on Billy's jeans.

A beep sounds and Alpha looks up.  "Our credit line is functioning."

Kim glances briefly at the small piece of plastic in her hand and sighs.  "So that's housing and money… what else?"

"Mondo," Tommy replies, setting Billy down on the floor.

"TOMMY, YOU ARE CORRECT. A SINGLE FUNCTIONING RANGER WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO KEEP HIS FORCES AT BAY," Zordon agrees, mulling something over.

"All right, all right."  Kimberly waves her left hand decisively.  "I'll borrow one of the Zeonizers and fill in."

"I'm sure Kat won't mind if you take hers," Tommy offers.

Kim lifts her eyebrows and her eyes glint with a mischievous amusement.  "Na-ah… I think not."  Tommy looks at her in confusion.

She shakes her head.  "Tsk, tsk. You weren't listening earlier. I'm sick of Pink."

Zordon has a faint glimmer of where she is going with this.  "IT IS YOUR CHOICE KIMBERLY."  Tommy shrugs, also leaving the decision-making up to her.

"Well… if I'm going to take up the slack of five Rangers, then I should take the strongest Power available…" Kim trails off, grinning.  Zordon smiles.  "I want the Gold Ranger Power," she finishes triumphantly.  Zordon internalizes his mirth at the idea that Tommy will be out-Powered by his tiny ex-girlfriend.  Tommy groans.  The kids, having no idea of what's going on, giggle nonetheless at Tommy's frustration.

"Umm how do we get the Staff?"  Kimberly just wants to get it over with and establish some sort of order.  Tommy frowns and heads over to Jason, who stares at him intently, then breaks into a huge smile.

"Jase, do you know what a Ranger is?" Tommy asks him, squatting down to his level.

"Supa-hewo… coo'," Jason replies.

"Do you know who the Gold Ranger is?" Kim bends down, steadying herself with a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Na-ah."  The little boy shakes his head emphatically.  Kim looks up at Zordon with a pained expression.  The Zeonizers as well as the Staff are kept in sub-space pockets and Jason would have to call on the Staff to pass it to Kim.  Yet, it is painfully obvious that he has no knowledge of any of this.  The odds are that the Staff will not even recognize him as its master.  

Zordon quickly scans through the thousands of years of his memory.  "THERE MAY BE A WAY…"  Kim bites her lip, waiting for him to finish.  "A LONG TIME AGO, A RANGER BETRAYED HIS TEAM. HE FELT SLIGHTED FOR ONE REASON OR ANOTHER. IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS TO EVEN CONSIDER LETTING HIM KEEP HIS POWER SO THE COUNCIL AGREED ON A COURSE OF ACTION," Zordon reminisces.  "WE GAVE THE TEAM LEADER THE ABILITY TO CALL UP ANY OF THE MORPHERS UNDER HER COMMAND."

Tommy fixates on one single word.  "Their leader was a girl?!?"

Kim flashes him a hard look.  "What are you trying to say?"  Sensing the inherent danger in continuing that train of though, Tommy wisely shuts up.

"TECHNICALLY, TOMMY, YOU ARE THE GOLD RANGER'S LEADER AS WELL, SO IT MAY BE POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO CALL UP THE STAFF," Zordon continues.

"I'll try… How do I do it?"  Tommy shrugs.

"HOLD OUT YOUR HANDS AND SAY 'I, THE LEADER OF THE RANGERS, HEREBY RECALL THE POWER OF THE GOLD RANGER AND REQUEST HIS MORPHER'," Zordon instructs.  Tommy winces at the corniness of the statement, but reaches out his hands and repeats the phrase.  Jason flashes gold and the Staff materializes in Tommy's hands with an explosion of black sparks.  

Tommy grins and turns to Kimberly, holding her new toy out to her.  "Here you are, milady."  She smiles and lifts it up gingerly, as Tommy attempts a royal bow.  Aisha giggles, covering her mouth with her tiny hands.

Kim holds up the Staff, a gold glow emanating from it into her body, and shouts, "GOLD RANGER POWER!"  The glow disperses and Kim stands clothed in the black and gold uniform of her new Power.  She stares at Tommy, hiding a self-satisfied smirk behind the helmet.  The Gold Ranger has arrived… and she is ready to kick ass.


	4. Ch 4 - Make Them Stop!

Chapter 4: Make Them Stop!

Kim twirls the Staff with an expert flick of her wrists.  "This is fun."

Trini toddles up to her and reaches out a slim finger to touch Kim's knee.  "Shiny…"

Kim pats her head and smiles.  "Glad you like it… Well better get back to business. Power Down!"  The magnificent armor fades away, leaving Kim dressed in her short black shorts and a fuchsia halter top.

She smirks, then lifts her right hand to tap her index finger against her lips.  "So what do we tell the parents?"

Tommy stares at her in horror.  "Oh my God! What are we going to do?"

"Oh jeez, do I have to do everything?"  Kim sighs and gently rubs her temples.  "Do we have all our voices on record?"

Alpha, who is still standing near the console, turns to it again and reviews the appropriate files.  "Yes we do, but what do you need it for?"

Kim looks at Alpha with a mild shock.  "Don't you have a superior AI IQ? We use the voice patterns to generate a message to all of the parents. You really ought to watch more TV."  Tommy chuckles.

"WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THAT KIMBERLY. YOU AND TOMMY SHOULD GO AND TAKE CARE OF THE RANGERS. WE WILL BE IN CONTACT IF ANYTHING COMES UP," Zordon says.

"Ok then, teleport us all to Tommy's. Oh and generate a few dozen diaper packages please," Kim requests.

"IT WILL BE DONE."  Zordon nods and the eleven Rangers stream out in a bright array of colors.

~*~

The group re-forms in the middle of Tommy's living room.   The floor is covered in a plush coffee-pink carpet.  There is a couch, a love seat and several armchairs, all covered with throw pillows.  The huge windows let in the early evening sun, which makes the various polished wood shelves glint brightly.  The amount of trinkets on the many surfaces is staggering, souvenirs, pottery, glass pieces, etc.

Adam immediately wanders out into the hall.  Zack climbs onto the coffee table, knocking off a small glass unicorn, which is luckily cushioned by the carpeting.  

"You're it!" Rocky taps Kat and sprints forward, neatly evading Tommy by ducking between his legs.

Kim frowns.  "Hold it!"  Rocky freezes in the process of grabbing Zack's ankle.

"Let go of Zack," she orders.  "Zack get off that carefully."  The boys obey and creep towards her, each hugging one of her legs.  She pats their heads.  "Tommy we need to take them clothes shopping."  Tommy cringes internally, vividly recalling Kim's ability to shop for over twelve hours. 

"Well we can't all fit into my car."

Kim grins triumphantly.  "That's why we're renting a van."  She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out Zordon's corporate credit card.  "Enjoy. You know where the phone is."  Tommy meanders around the toddlers, grumbling something about controlling females and the speed limitations of vans.

"I heard that," Kim calls out after him.

"Yeah, yeah…"  He lifts the phone and dials 0 for the operator.

Kim turns her attention back to the kids and begins to count, "Tanya, Trini, good they're occupying themselves. Jason… Jason, get away from that. Billy…" Billy is tucked into a corner, behind an armchair.  Kim moves towards him slowly, impeded by the two clinging boys on her legs.  Finally reaching him, she offers her hands, and Billy eyes Kim carefully.  Deciding he likes her, he stretches up and wraps his stubby fingers around her slender ones.  She lifts him easily and settles him on her hip, "So that's Billy."  She looks down at the two hellions, "I hope they stay that way. Aisha… oh God leave that alone. Kat…"  Kat has decided to follow Tommy and is barreling through the room to get to him.  Kim shakes her head and lets her go, "Adam… Adam? Adam honey where are you?"  Kim panics, a cold sweat instantly covering her body, "Adam?"

Her cries reach Tommy almost instantly and he scoops up Kat and dashes through the living room.  "What happened?"

"Adam…" Kim replies, her fear evident in her eyes.  Kim waddles into the hall, her three burdens weighing her down considerably.  Tommy follows, absently shifting Kat in his arms as she tugs on his ponytail.

The hallway contains several doors, a family room, a bathroom, a small hallway into the kitchen, the stairs to the basement, the stairs to the second floor and finally the door into the backyard.  It is the last one that's left ajar.

Kim bends down and lifts Zack, then hands him to Tommy, who cuddles him carefully.  She then picks up Rocky, balancing him on her free hip.  Tommy nudges the door with his left foot and it swings open with a creak.

The backyard is huge, flowerbeds, a small vegetable garden, and a lot of bushes and trees, all fenced in by a four-foot wooden barrier.

"Adam?" Kim calls out.  There is no answer.  Kim catches Tommy's gaze and nods to the right.  He moves silently in the direction she chose.  Kim checks her grip on the boys and heads left.  She meanders along flower bushes and reaches a small patch of dense trees.  A soft rustle sounds.  Kim carefully sets her burdens down with a wink and a silent command to be quiet and snatches a wide-eyed Adam out of the foliage.  "Ha! Got you."  Realizing that three boys are a little too much for her to carry, she calls for help.  "Tommy?"

A moment later Tommy emerges, his eyes panicky.  "What happened?"

Kim smiles and points to Adam.  "Found our infantile delinquent."  Tommy exhales explosively.  "You're going to have to carry one more," Kim adds.  "Pick."  Deciding Billy is better off with Kim and one holy terror is enough, he settles Kat on his shoulders and bends down, painstakingly slow, to scoop up Adam.  Balancing three toddlers, he leads the way back.  Kim, in a practiced move, lifts up both Billy and Rocky and follows Tommy.  They make their way into the living room as quickly as they can…

Aisha has overturned the coffee table and is pretending it's a little ship.  Jason and Tanya are engaged in a pillow fight that has several pillows lying on the floor with their stuffing falling out.  Trini has climbed on top of a bookcase and is swinging her legs in tune with the song Aisha is singing.  Tommy halts his movement, his mouth a perfectly round "o" and Zack giggles from his vantage on Tommy's hip.

Kim shakes her head, her face stormy.  "What do you four think you're doing?"

Aisha stops her singing and is looking at Kim with tears in her eyes.  "I… I… waaaah…"  Her sobbing starts off Tanya, who dashes to hide behind the loveseat.  Trini stops moving her legs and looks down.  Her face scrunches up with terror as she suddenly realizes how high she is.  She begins to scream, her voice hitting a very high note.  Jason sniffles, then curls into a small ball.  The five kids perched on the two teens quietly enjoy their lack of responsibility.

Kim walks over to the couch and carefully dumps both boys onto it.  "Hold still for a minute."  She then removes Kat from Tommy's shoulders and sets her next to Billy, as Tommy deposits Zack and Adam next to Rocky.  Kim quickly assesses the situation.  "Tommy, get Trini."  Tommy, lost as to how to proceed because he has never dealt with toddlers before, obeys, stretching up to grab the little girl and gently cradles her to calm her down.

Kim kneels next to Aisha and wraps her arms around her, lifting her into her lap.  "Don't cry… Shhh…"  She rubs Aisha's back, remembering how she used to do it to calm her cousin Kelly down, and the child quiets.

Trini is calm again, surveying the room, as Tommy is unable to look away from the sight of his ex comforting their friend.

"Kim…"  Aisha looks up, hiccupping slightly.  "I wet."

Kimberly sighs.  "Tommy, put Trini down and go get the diapers."  He obeys again, still in mild shock, and in a moment he is offering Kim the package.  She instead hands him Aisha and nudges him towards the hall, hoping he'll get the message.  He flashes her an enigmatic look and moves in the right direction. She watches him intently for a minute.

Kim decides to take care of both Jason and Tanya and so moves quickly to lift them.  She sits in the love seat and cuddling them to her.  They calm down soon enough and Kim looks at them sternly.  "Listen, you shouldn't play with things in this room. Tommy and I will go buy some toys for you and turn the basement into a playroom. You can play there but the rest of the house is off limits. Got it?"  They nod solemnly.

Kim sweeps her gaze across the bunch on the couch.  "That goes for the rest of you too."  They nod as well.  Tommy returns with a cleaned-up Aisha and at that moment a car horn sounds.  Kimberly's adrenaline pumping, she swerves her head in sheer terror.  She isn't expecting anyone.  Could the Olivers be home early?  How could they explain this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Well now that I edited it properly… I'm going to get on writing the next chapter.

Next time, on "JLAOW": Whose car was it? How Tommy will cope with being incompetent at minding kids? Will the toddlers give T/K a moment of peace? Will they ever get to to the shopping mall? Why does Kat keep clinging to Tommy and will she ever stop? What's up with all those little looks... oh don't tell me you didn't notice... Well it's ok... I was just getting a touch of it in. More to come. Oh and will Zordon and Alpha get any further with finding the cure? … and lots of other stuff. I guarantee fun with a capital UN. LOL.


End file.
